Fate Will Bring Us Back Together
by Sheridan4eva
Summary: When a supposdly presumed dead Fox returns, he tries to win back married Theresa from Ethan. But will he succeed?
1. Memories

Summary: When a supposdly presumed dead Fox returns, he tries to win back married Theresa from Ethan.

Note: The Italic's writing is flashbacks!

Chapter 1:

Theresa Winthrop stood in her deluxe mansion located in New England. She stared out the window crossing her arms. Ethan was at work, and Theresa was bored. Most days were like this. She complained to her husband, but he just said to go shopping or go out for lunch. As great as that life would sound, Theresa hated it. She wanted someone to talk to, and keep her company. There were no maids to talk to, as Theresa and Ethan decided not to hire any.

"Maybe I should get a job." Theresa thought out loud. "No, Ethan will be furious." Theresa sighed. "What to do? Go shopping again? No, I did that yesterday, and last week."

Theresa went through to the living area and brought out some old photo albums, both the Crane album, and Lopez-Fitzgerald albums. She started going through the Crane album and came across a picture of the deceased Fox Crane, Ethan's half-brother. Theresa was devastated the day Fox died

_Theresa and Fox were standing at the airport. Fox was going on a business trip to Paris, and Theresa was with him waiting for his flight to be called. Finally the moment arrived. "Flight 193 to Paris on France Airways, could passengers please come to gate 3 for boarding." the voice over said. _

_"Well, this is it." Theresa said sighing. _

_"Don't worry, I'll be back in 1 week. You won't have to be without me for too long." Fox said grinning._

_Theresa gave a little laugh and looked up at Fox. "I'll miss you." she said. _

_"Aww, I'll miss you too Resa. Come give me a hug." he said opening his arms. Theresa ran into him and gave him a tight hug not wanting to let go. She and Fox had been a couple for 2 months now, and she had never been happier. Theresa finally let go of Fox and gave him a passionate kiss. For some strange reason, she was treasuring this moment. "He'll be back in a week." thought Theresa. "Why am I acting so... weird?" She had a horrible feeling about Fox leaving. _

Theresa looked back at Fox's picture. She was ready to burst into tears. Even though the accident was 5 years ago she still couldn't forget or get over the heartache she went through. So much had happened since Fox's death. She and Ethan got back together, and got married. Then Alistair retired as head of Crane Industries, Julian got the job and then promoted Ethan. There was one thing Theresa and Ethan desperately wanted but could not get- a baby. They had been trying for years now, but no luck. They went to the doctor, but tests proved nothing was wrong with either of them.

_"I'll see you in a week Resa." Fox said picking up his bags. Theresa hugged Fox once more. _

_"I love you sweetie." she said to him. She finally tore herself away from Fox, and gave a nervous smile._

_"Hey, I love you too, and I always will." he said. He gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek and vanished out the door. Theresa was starting to get a horrible vibe about Fox. _

_"Oh God, please let this feeling be nothing." she said worried. She paced up and down the room nervously and watched as Fox's flight left the gate 20 minutes later. As Fox's flight was moving Theresa's vibe became stronger and stronger. She was going red. "I'm probably just not feeling well." she said. As Fox's flight slowly reached the runway it went faster. Theresa watched closely. The speeding plane kept on going faster and faster. Theresa watched horrified, as she saw a flame on the wing of the plane. "Oh My God! The plane's on fire!" she screamed so staff would coming running. A staff member approached her and also watched horrified. _

_"Oh My Lord, that thing is going to blow!" she yelled. "Right, everyone out this room immediately!" she yelled. "Come on mam, we need to get you to safety." she said to Theresa. _

_"No, my boyfriend's on that plane." Theresa said her eyes not leaving the plane, which was on fire. Suddenly there was a big bang. The plane had exploded with Fox on board! "FOX!" Theresa screamed at the top of her lungs. _

Theresa turned the page of the photo album, another picture of Fox. He was dressed in a formal suit, grinning at the camera. Theresa felt a tear form in her eye. Suddenly she was stopped by a bang at the door. Ethan had arrived home. "Hello Theresa." he said.

Theresa quickly shut the photo album and turned to Ethan smiling. "Hi Ethan." she said getting up and taking of his coat. "Nice day?" she asked.

"Your kidding me right? First Julian gives me a load of paperwork, then I receive a fax informing me that I have to go on a business trip to Paris." he said.

Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. Another reminder of Fox. She turned to Ethan. "Business trip? Paris?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ethan said.

"Ethan you can't go!" Theresa said.

"I'm sorry darling, but I have no choice. It's either that or get fired. Why? Why don't you want me to go?" he said curious.

"Umm, nothing. I just don't want to be apart from you." Theresa lied.

Ethan saw the photo album and walked over to it and opened it. There was a picture of Fox. He sighed and shut the album. "I know, your worried that the same thing will happen to me as Fox." he said.

"No, that's rubbish! Where did you get that idea from?" Theresa said quickly and nervously.

"Theresa, I'm not stupid. But don't worry. If it makes you feel any better I'll take the Crane jet to Paris. There much better than those airlines." he said.

"Okay."

"So what's for dinner?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I haven't prepared it yet. I'll go do it now." Theresa said rushing off into the kitchen.

_"FOX! FOX!" Theresa was screaming at the top of her lungs. _

_"Mam, please we need to evacuate the building." the airport staff member said to her trying to pull her away from the window. _

_"No, not until I know that my soulmate is alright!" Theresa yelled ignoring the chaos behind her. _

_"Mam, I'm sorry but it look's like there arn't any survivors. That explosion was huge, it would've killed everyone on board." _

_"No you listen to me! I know that he is alive! We have a special connection!" Theresa snapped at the staff member. _

_"Look please get out the building! It's for your own safety!" _

_"No!"_

_"Well, mam I have done my best to get you out of here. I have other people I need to attend to!" the airport staff member walks off frustrated. Theresa collapsed to the floor crying her heart out. "I've lost him!" she screamed. _

Back to reality, Theresa and Ethan were having dinner. It was dead silence. No one had said anything. Finally Ethan spoke. "Theresa, you look distant. What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Theresa couldn't tell her husband she was thinking about her ex-lover. "Umm, I'm just thinking about how we got back together." Theresa once again lied.

"Yeah, it started again by when we became friends again. We hated each other before that didn't we?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah."

_It was the day of Fox's memorial service. Fox's body had never been found. No survivors were found. All his family and loved ones were in the church preparing for the service to begin. Theresa was staring at Fox's picture, which was on the alter. A hand touched her on the shoulder. It was Ethan._

_"Ethan? What are you doing?" she asked curious. _

_"Theresa, I'm so sorry about Fox. I just wanted you to know, if there was anything I could do just let me know." Ethan said putting his hands on Theresa shoulders. From behind him his wife, Gwen was fuming and glaring at Theresa. _

_"Ethan, we hate each other." Theresa said. _

_"I haven't got anything against you. I guess it was just Rebecca messing with my head."_

_Gwen's jaw dropped. "Ethan? Your blaming my mother?" Gwen asked furious._

_"Gwen, please this is not the time or place."_

_"I don't care! No! That's it! I can't compete with Theresa anymore for your attention. I want a divorce!" Gwen yelled running out the church. _

_"Gwen!" yelled Ethan. He just ignored her and turned back around to Theresa. "Doesn't matter, I was planning on leaving her anyway. So as I said, anything, anything. You know where I am." he said. _

_"Thanks Ethan. I appreciate it. I know you and Fox were never really close but I'm sure he's glad your here today." Theresa said smiling._

_"Excuse me everyone, but I'm ready to start the service. So could everyone please take their seats." Father Lonigan said. Theresa sat down next to her mother, Pilar and her brother, Luis. _

_Pilar grabbed her daughters hand and held it close to her. "I'm so proud of you mija." she said.Theresa smiled and payed her attention towards Father Lonigan. _

_"Today, we are here to honor a memory. The memory of an incredible person who touched so many people's lives. His name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane, or Fox as he is known to many. Fox was recently killed in a terrible plane disaster which also claimed many other lives. Today, we are here to pray for Fox and share memories of his life." Father Lonigan started. Theresa already felt like she was dying inside. She was ready to cry, but she was going to stay strong. _

_Fox's mother, Ivy went up to the alter. Many of Fox's friends and family were giving a speech about his life. "My son was a wonderful man." Ivy started. "He was dedicated, loving, charming, had a great sense of humor and most of all had a kind heart. I remember this one time when Fox was only 8 years old. He was home for the holidays, he was so excited about Christmas. He kept on bugging me and Julian asking us if he was getting a battery controlled car. Of course, we couldn't possibly tell him. But on Christmas Day, his face just lit up when he saw a battery controlled car waiting for him. It was such a happy moment for him and me, to see my son just so happy. But Fox, I just want you to know I love you very much, and my life will never be the same without you." Ivy said. She was getting very emotional. Theresa saw a few tears on Ivy's face. Ivy returned to her seat. Her husband, Sam put his arm around her and comforted her. _

_Fox's sister, Fancy began her speech about Fox. "I loved my brother very much. He was always looking out for me, and never gave up on me even though I got angry everytime he became too overprotected. Like there was this one time when I was 16, Fox was 19. I had this new boyfriend, he was great. Handsome, charming and of course the school jockie. Fox hated him though. He kept on trying to tell me that he shouldn't be trusted, and was a liar. I didn't talk to Fox for 2 days. I was so mad at him for intefering in my personal life. But one day at school, I found my new boyfriend boasting to his friends how he was going out with the rich girl, and how we would go to expensive places for our dates. He was using me for my money. So I dumped him. And it turn's out that Fox was right about him. I couldn't trust him, and he was a liar. That's what I'll miss about my brother, his ability to protect people, and those hear who really know Fox, will know he doesn't give up without a fight. Thank you." Fancy said before sitting back down. _

_Many other speeches followed after that. Pilar, Ethan, Whitney and Julian all did one. _

_Finally it was Theresa's turn. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. I know Fox would appreciate your precense. Most of you here know that Fox and I fell in love approximately 2 months ago. We were so happy. Everyday he sent me a red rose to my apartment, with the same message on it. It read 'Your my one true love, I love you', I know it's not that original, but I loved it. When I said goodbye to Fox at the airport, I had a horrible feeling about the flight he was going on. And when I saw that plane explode, so did my heart. He's gone. Oh God! I could've saved him!" Theresa yelled. She began crying uncontrollably. "I'll miss you Fox! I love you!" she yelled. Pilar came up and hugged her daughter. _

_"It's okay Teresita." she said comforting her daughter. _

Theresa looked at Ethan. "I remember that, when we became friends again. It was at Fox's memorial service." she said.

"Yeah." Ethan finished his dinner and turned to Theresa. "That was a wonderful meal. Thank you for making it." he said kissing her.

"Anytime." Theresa said not paying attention.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the Crane Mansion, a man stepped out his car and dropped his suitcase. "Oh it's good to be home." he said- It was the thought to be deceased Fox!


	2. Alive?

Chapter 2:

Fox Crane stepped out of his car and looked around him. He breathed in the Harmony air. "Oh how good it is to finally come home." he said smiling. He had arrived at his father's house. "Now for the hard part." he said walking towards the door. He hesitated nervously and pressed the doorbell button. "What do I say? What will everyone think?" Fox kept on questioning himself nervously.

Finally someone answered the door. It was one of the maids. "Hello." Fox said smiling. The maid frowned at Fox confused. Finally her jaw dropped and she screamed. "Your dead!" she screamed. She went completely pale, and finally fainted.

"Oh geez." Fox said. He walked into the mansion stepping over the maid's unconscious body. "Hmm, she'll wake up soon." he said. He went through to the living room, but no one was in sight. "Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled out. No one answered. Fox paced around the room. He put his jacket on the nearest chair and walked through to the hall thinking Julian might be in the library.

A few seconds after he left, Julian's wife Rebecca, and her daughter Gwen stormed into the living room arguing. "Gwen! You have to do it! It's the only way you'll win back Ethan from that tart Theresa!" Rebecca demanded.

"Mother, I am not framing Theresa for murder. Whats the point? Ethan will stay with her anyway. He'll probably just wait for her to get out of jail and it probably won't work anyway!" Gwen yelled.

"Shh, Gwen, keep your voice down. This mansion is full of maids, who just love to gossip!" Rebecca whispered.

"Whats there to gossip about? I'm not doing it and that is final!"

"Fine, just don't blame me if Ethan never leaves Theresa for you." Rebecca said taking the huff with Gwen.

"I can get Ethan mother, I just need another plan. One that won't have terrible consequences for me."

"Well, your on your own. I gave you my idea and you rejected it." Rebecca crossed her arms and glanced around the room. She saw Fox's jacket on the chair. "Who's jacket?" she asked picking it up. "It's certainly not Julians. This is too small to be Julian's."

"Hello ladies." Fox said entering the room grinning. Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"Gwen, am I drunk?" she asked, her eyes not leaving Fox.

"No mother, for once." Gwen sighed. Gwen's eyes suddenly met Fox. "Oh My God!" Gwen yelled. "Fox? I thought you were dead." she questioned.

"So you see him too?" Rebecca asked Gwen.

"Of course she see's me. I'm alive!" Fox said. Rebecca gasped and dropped Fox's jacket shocked.

"But how?" Rebecca asked herself quietly.

"Quite simple actually. You see the plane blew up and I flew out of the plane with the explosion. I ended up in the sea where I was rescued, and taken to another island." Fox said fast.

"But why have you returned 5 years later?" Gwen asked.

"Amnesia. I only got my memory back about 2 weeks ago."

"So you remember everything about Theresa?" Rebecca said hopeful.

"Yeah. How is she anyway?"

"Married, to my ex-husband." Gwen said looking away jealous.

"Theresa and Ethan are married? Oh crap." Fox said. Gwen smiled. "What are you smiling about Gwen?" he asked.

"Do you still love Theresa, Fox?" Gwen asked.

"I think so." Fox answered.

"How would you like to team up with me. I want Ethan and you want Theresa. We'll scheme to break them up." Gwen said pulling Fox aside and sitting on the couch. Gwen had a devious smile on her face.

"I don't know Gwen. I mean, if Resa's happy then I don't want to ruin that for her."

"Oh Fox! You'll never ever learn will you?" Rebecca yelled.

"No, Gwen I think I'll pass on that offer." Fox said.

"Fine suit it yourself." Gwen said slightly disappointed.

"Fox?" A voice said from the other side of the room. It was Pilar and Julian. Pilar was still working at the Crane Mansion.

"Hello father, Pilar." he said.

"Fox? I don't believe this." Julian said. Rebecca walked up to him and placed her hands on Julian's shoulders.

"Neither do I pookie." she said massaging his shoulders. "At first I thought I was drunk, but then Gwen saw him, and she's never drunk."

Pilar rolled her eyes at Rebecca. She walked over to Fox and gave him a hug. "Fox, where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"Don't worry Pilar. It's a very long story. I just wanna go see Theresa." he said.

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"No, and yes I know she's married now!" Fox said trying to calm Pilar.

''Yes, but not happily." Pilar whispered to Fox.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Ethan's never home, and when he is he orders my mija around, their relationship is nothing like it used to be. It's cold." Pilar whispered once again. Fox sighed. He thought Theresa would be happy with Ethan, she used to do anything to be with him and now her wish was finally granted, she wasn't happy.

"Maybe I should go see her." Fox said thinking of her.

"Maybe you should wait until when Ethan's at work." Pilar said.

"No, I wanna see my brother anyway. I'll see you all later." Fox said walking towards the front door. "Oh and maybe someone might want to help the maid." he said staring at the maid who was still lying on the floor unconscious. When he left he got into his car and went to Theresa and Ethan's mansion. Pilar had handed him the address shortly before he left. As he stepped out the car he approached the front door of the mansion. Already he could sense Theresa's presence. It felt good. As he pressed the door bell button Theresa approached the inside of the front door and slowly turned the door handle.


	3. Moving On

Chapter flashback:

As Fox stepped out the car he approached the front door of the mansion. Already he could sense Theresa's presence. It felt good. As he pressed the door bell button Theresa approached the inside of the front door and slowly turned the door handle.

Chapter 3:

Fox hesitated as he waited for the front door to Theresa and Ethan's mansion to be answered. "What am I doing?" he questioned himself. "I don't want to be reunited with Theresa with Ethan there. I gotta get out of here."

From the inside...

"Ethan! The door's jammed!" Theresa yelled out to her husband as she tried to open the door. Ethan walked over to Theresa and the door and struggling, pushed the door. It finally opened. But no one was there. "That's weird. No one's here. I could've sworn the doorbell rang." Theresa said.

"It did. Hmm, probably just some kid's playing a practical joke on us. Let's go back inside." Ethan said leading Theresa inside.

"I remember the day's when me and my friends played those type of jokes on people. So much has changed since then hasn't it darling?" Theresa said.

"Yes." Ethan said not really hearing what Theresa said. He just paid all his attention to the tv. Theresa sighed.

"Ethan do we have to watch tv? Why can't we go for a nice walk on the beach or wharf, or go out for dinner?" Theresa asked Ethan getting frustrated.

"I'm watching the tv Theresa! We'll talk later." Ethan yelled not caring one bit.

"Well I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon... maybe." Theresa grabbed her coat and started walking towards the wharf.

Wharf...

Fox was leaning over the edge of the wharf. "Damn! I should've just stayed at the damn mansion, at least I would've been with Theresa then." he thought out loud. "Oh Theresa." Fox remembered one of the great moments he had with Theresa.

_It was Fox and Theresa's first Valentine's Day as a couple. They were at Fox's penthouse having a candlelight dinner on the balcony. "Fox, this is beautiful. How did you organise all this?" Theresa asked amazed at what surrounded her. _

_"Well for you I can do anything. I'm glad you liked it." _

_"Like it? Fox I love it! This is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had! But mainly because I'm with you sweetheart." Theresa smiled at him. _

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Resa." Fox said. "Care for a dance?" he asked holding out his hand. _

_"Of course." Theresa responded holding his hand. They started dancing to 'Almost Paradise', Theresa rested her head on Fox's shoulder. "I'm the most luckiest girl in the world." she said._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Possibly because I'm in a relationship with the most loving, caring, honest, gentle, handsome, and sexiest man alive. You."_

_Fox laughs. "Well, I don't blame you there."_

_"I love you Fox." she said._

_"I love you too." Fox kisses Theresa gently on the lips and they resume dancing. _

"If only I didn't get on that damn plane. Then I would still be with Theresa. We could've even be married, or had some kids as well."

"Fox?" a voice said behind him. "Fox Crane?"

Fox turned around, it was Whitney. "Hey, Whitney!"

"What the hell?" Whitney whispered to herself. "No, your probably just someone who look's like Fox. I'm sorry I bothered you." she said before walking off.

Fox grabbed Whitney's arm. "Whitney! It is me! I didn't die in the plane crash." Fox cried, desperate.

"But... but how's that possible? Everyone on board was killed." Whitney questioned Fox.

"I was blown from the plane, and I had amnesia for 5 years." Fox said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh My God, Oh My God! I can't believe it! It's been 5 years, and you know... most of the people in this town, when they die they end up not being dead. I thought it was different for you, cause you were gone for so long."

"Yeah...?" Fox said slightly confused at what Whitney was trying to say.

"So, have you seen Theresa yet?"

"No, but why the hell does everyone keep on asking that?"

"Umm, how about because she is the love of your life. Fox! I know you probably still love her."

"Yeah I do. But I heard she's with Ethan now, so I better just stay out of their lives."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea to me. Theresa and Ethan's marriage is very cold."

''That's what Pilar said earlier."

"Because it's true! Theresa told me the other day that she and Ethan arn't the same as they used to be. Did you know that at your memorial service they became friends again? That's when it all started."

"Really? How did they fall back in love again?" Fox asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"No Whit, please tell me. I want to know."

"Okay, but you might not like it."

_It was now 2 months since Fox's tragic 'death'. Theresa was still devastated, but was beginning to accept that Fox was gone, and very slowly was moving on. Ethan had high hopes that he and Theresa would end up back together again. He had divorced Gwen and was also moving on. In fact, Ethan had never stopped loving Theresa. He always thought that Gwen was the one for him. But he started to see her in a whole new light._

_It was a bright, summer's day in Harmony, and Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald unfortunately had to work on this wonderful day. She was an assistant at Crane Industries. She worked close to people like Julian, Ethan, Chad, Alistair and Rebecca. Rebecca didn't exactly work at Crane Industries, she just ran around the building all day barking orders at all the workers. She always used to say it on the line of this: "I'm Mrs Julian Crane, and if you don't do this then I will get you fired. You understand me? Now shift it!" she always used to yell. Of course the workers had to give in to her, fearful of losing their jobs._

_Anyway, Theresa was in her office typing up a letter from Julian to another business of some sort. Theresa wasn't allowed in on the details, but she knew that the man she was dealing with was very suspicious. Theresa was busy typing away when she was interrupted by a voice. "Theresa." it said. Theresa turned around._

_"Oh, Mr Winthrop, you scared me there for a second." Theresa said._

_"Oh please, Theresa you can call me Ethan at work too. I much prefer it." _

_"Yes, okay then. Ah, what can I do for you?"_

_"I'll tell you what you can do for me. How would you like to go out to dinner tonight... with me."_

"No! No! Wait stop! So Ethan asked Theresa out at work?" Fox asked interrupting Whitney.

"Yeah, now just let me continue... please?"

"Sure, sorry."

"So anyway... "

_"Oh Ethan, umm... I wasn't really expecting that. What can I say?" Theresa asked slightly flattered._

_"Just say yes. I would enjoy your company."_

_"Okay then, yes. Alright, I'll go out with you tonight."_

_"Yes! Okay, I'll pick you up at 7pm. Dress in something nice, and formal. See you then." Ethan said rushing out the door after giving Theresa a kiss on the cheek. Theresa blushed and continued typing embarrassed._

_---------------------------------------------_

_That night..._

_Theresa was getting ready for her date with Ethan. She was dressed in a black dress with silver heels, and her hair was out with curls at the bottom. Her mother, Pilar came in the room. "Theresa where are you going?" she asked._

_"I'm going on a date mama." Theresa said putting on some earrings._

_"A date? With who?"_

_"Ethan."_

_"Ethan! Theresa, are you sure about this?" _

_"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going out to have some fun mama."_

_"But Ethan.?.. I'm already having my doubts Theresa." Pilar said obviously concerned. _

_Theresa sighed. "Mama, don't worry. It's just one date." Theresa was interrupted by the door bell. "Ooh, that will be Ethan. How do I look?" she asked Pilar._

_"Beautiful." Pilar said._

_"Okay, I'll see you later mama." Theresa said running towards the door. She opened it and there was Ethan smiling, holding some roses and wearing a suit._

_"Oh wow, you look fantastic Theresa." he said._

_"Thank You Ethan."_

_"Hello Pilar." Ethan said when he saw Pilar._

_"Hello Ethan." she said back. She turned around and left the room. _

_"So Ethan, where are we going?"_

_"The country club. I hope you like it."_

_"Oh wow! This should be fun."_

"Hmm, Ethan took Theresa to the country club? Okay." Fox said.

"Do you want me to stop now." Whitney asked.

"No, please go on.

_-----------------------------------_

_Country Club..._

_"This is nice." Theresa said looking around her. She was in the restaurant of the Country club with Ethan. _

_"I thought you would like it. " Ethan responded._

_Dinner passed and so did dessert. Ethan took Theresa home. At the door:_

_"Thank you for a lovely evening." Theresa said to Ethan._

_"Anytime, and I really mean that."_

_"I know you do. See you on Monday...?" Theresa asked._

_"Yes of course."_

_Theresa turned around to unlock the door. Ethan grabbed her arm and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow-_

"Oh My God! Fox I'm so sorry, I have to go now. I'm meeting up with Chad. Umm, I'll see you sometime...?" Whitney said.

"Yeah, of course. See ya Whit."

"Bye." Whitney said before walking off.

Fox sighed and turned back around. "Look's like Theresa and Ethan really did love each other." he said to himself. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and there was Theresa, right before his very own eyes!


	4. Reunited

Chapter Flashback: Suddenly a hand touched Fox's shoulder. He turned around and there was Theresa, right before his very own eyes!

Chapter 4:

"Theresa?" Fox asked amazed that his one true love was standing right before his eyes.

"Fox? Your... your alive?" she asked. She was obviously becoming very emotional.

"Arn't you going to ask how that's possible, or how or-"

"No, I heard you and Whitney. I just can't believe it!" she cried. Tears started forming in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I missed you." Fox said taking a crying Theresa into his arms. They hugged for a very long time.

"I was devastated when I thought you died. I thought my world was going to end too." Theresa said between tears.

"Then you and Ethan became friends again, then lovers, then husband and wife." Fox said.

"Fox... I thought you were dead, that's why I'm with Ethan." Theresa said letting go of Fox.

"I know, I understand. I heard you and Ethan arn't happy though. What's that all about?"

"Oh, it's just because he's not home as often as I would like him to be." Theresa lied. The truth was that she didn't love Ethan anymore. He went from sweet and charming to cold, negative and constantly grumpy. He just wasn't the same. Theresa had learned to put up with it, just being Ethan's trophy wife. It was good for business, is what he always said to Theresa.

"Are you sure? From what Pilar and Whitney told me it sounds so much worse." Fox asked, hoping for a different answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not as bad as they make it out to be. I just can't believe your hear!" Theresa said. She kissed Fox passionately, forgetting all about Ethan. Theresa pulled away quickly. "Oh My God, Fox I'm sorry. That was completely out of line. I can't believe I did that." she said embarrassed.

Fox just smiled, He put his hands on Theresa's shoulders. "It's okay, I understand, we've not seen each other in what... 5 years."

"It's been a long time."

"I heard how devastated you were when I died. Didn't think I meant that much to you." Fox laughed.

"Of course I was, I love you." Fox suddenly looked at Theresa with shock.

"Theresa do you still love me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I also love Ethan." she sighed.

Fox sighed. "What?" Theresa asked.

"You don't love Ethan."

"Yes I do. How dare you say that." Theresa lied.

"Come on Theresa, the guy is at work more than he is with you, he never pays hardly any attention to you. How can you love a guy like that?"

"So what are you saying? I should leave Ethan and marry you?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah. I love you more than Ethan could ever love you."

"Go to hell Fox." Theresa said before running off.

"Oh crap! Me and my big mouth!" Fox whispered to himself. "Theresa! Wait! Come Back! I didn't mean it!" he yelled. But Theresa was already gone. "Great, what a way to reunite with the woman I love. This is going to take some work to get Theresa back.

Fox suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Gwen and Rebecca earlier:

_"Do you still love Theresa, Fox?" Gwen asked._

_"I think so." Fox answered._

_"How would you like to team up with me. I want Ethan and you want Theresa. We'll scheme to break them up." Gwen said pulling Fox aside and sitting on the couch. Gwen had a devious smile on her face. _

_"I don't know Gwen. I mean, if Resa's happy then I don't want to ruin that for her."_

_"Oh Fox! You'll never ever learn will you?" Rebecca yelled._

_"No, Gwen I think I'll pass on that offer." Fox said._

_"Fine suit it yourself." Gwen said slightly disappointed. _

"I might just take Gwen up on that offer. Theres no way that Theresa is happy with Ethan. She's just lying."


End file.
